Flutter is a phenomenon encountered in flexible structures subjected to aerodynamic forces. Flutter may occur as a result of interactions between aerodynamics, stiffness, and inertial forces on a structure. In regards to a gas turbine engine, as the speed of inlet air across a fan blade, for example, increases, there may be a point at which the structural damping is insufficient to damp out the vibrational frequencies which may increase due to aerodynamic energy being added to the fan blade.